An assembly for electrically and mechanically connecting plug elements via a base to a printed circuit board is known, said assembly being designed for high electrical and mechanical requirements.
Connection assemblies for printed circuit boards that enable a plug-in part to be plugged directly onto a printed circuit board without a socket fastened to the printed circuit board are also known from WO 2010/063459 of the same applicant.
Although such a connection assembly has many advantages, it can be further improved in terms of the way of managing very high currents.